Embodiments relate to firearms and, more particularly, reducing blast overpressure to reduce negative effects on a shooter.
Individuals who use firearms on a regular basis encounter hazardous noise which can result in hearing loss. More specifically, firearm discharge typically produces a noise and concussive force that can damage hearing. An immediate effect of a firearm discharge results in a flinch response and momentary disorientation which can create vulnerabilities in the field such as, but not limited to, when a police officer is out on patrol. A more lasting effect is that the firearm discharge will eventually cause tinnitus and hearing loss, even with standard double protection for the ears.
A firearm produces a concussive force when discharged. The concussive force from an explosion travels on a wave called a shockwave. A shockwave is a propagating disturbance having a front wave where the leading side or edge is highly positive pressure (above normal atmospheric pressure). The leading edge of the shockwave caused when discharging a firearm is referred to as a blast overpressure (BOP) and a trailing side, or edge, is referred to as the underpressure. The real danger lies in the instantaneous change of overpressure to underpressure occurring and not giving the human body time to equalize pressure. To further clarify, blast overpressure and a shockwave are not the same as sound pressure. Damaging effects of a sound pressure wave are easily mitigated through commonly used ear protection devices. Neither BOP nor shockwave disclosed above can be mitigated such as through ear protection as both travel right through the body, devastating any cavity organs filled with gas, i.e., the sinuses, ear canal, lungs, heart. Continued exposure to BOP events will cause a cumulative effect which, over time, will cause damage such as ruptured eardrums, tinnitus, hearing loss, pain, vertigo, stress and heart conditions.
While prior art pistol or shotgun fire subsonic rounds (bullets) with relatively low BOP and with no shockwave, prior art high powered rifles firing supersonic rounds, inducing shockwaves and a much greater BOP continue to exist. For example, the M4 Rifle with a standard A2 Muzzle Brake (MB) is the rifle of choice for many law enforcement departments. This weapon fires a supersonic round that induces a shockwave and has a massive amount of BOP. This weapon has a shortened barrel length or an “SBR.” Shortening the barrel further increases the BOP in addition to having that explosion and shockwave closer to the user's head and body significantly increasing damaging effects. These negative effects are known to be amplified as training and operating using these weapons may occur in close quarters such as, but not limited to, indoor firing ranges.
Furthermore, BOP experienced from prior art firearms can also affect how a user is using the firearm. BOP may result in impairment of a shooter's sight picture or ability to fire the weapon temporarily as a shockwave from pressure may contact the shooter's eyes and/or hands.
Additionally, when suppressors are used, they are attached to a standard muzzle break. None of the prior art provides for connecting a suppressor directly to a muzzle that reduces blast overpressure from a firearm discharge.
Manufacturers and users of firearms that produce potentially damaging blast overpressure when the firearm is fired would benefit from a system that reduces blast overpressure with and without a suppressor attached to the firearm.